Elm
Elm is a Ice and Snow Rescue Pup. He is Everest’s Trainee, and a First Generation Snow-Pup and belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx. Important Note~ This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must have permission to edit,use,or write about this character. Please don't move pictures,or altar this page without the admins or users consent. I have the things on here the way I want it! so please respect that. You may only edit the gallery if you have a picture to add. Art is gladly accepted and treasured,I will also try to respond to every comment as well. (Some art on this page is colored line art,templates,and etc. So give credit to the people that take their time to make this amazing art for us.) Elm’s coloring tends to portray him as your regular everyday malamute. However, he is a full blooded wolf. Elm has his father’s coat, a light ash gray. This is his main fur color, with white accent colors attributing his ash gray pelt. Elm has a white strip mask running up between his eyes nearly to his forehead. The mask then runs underneath his eyes and curves outwards before coming back in at the chin. It then continues downwards to his chest fanning out slightly and then runs between his front legs down the length of his belly right before its curves at the end of the rib cage cutting it to a stop. He has two white socks running up the back of his hind paws, and his tail is dipped it white. Elm has harvest gold and brown eyes, the colors mix together showing both his parents genes. They often shine in the light and seem black at night unless the stars reflect in them. Elm has a tear running down his right ear, some say in the shape of a lighting bolt. Elm’s collar is sky blue, with a snowing cloud emblem on his Pup Tag. Later on he gets a golden pen with Socket’s emblem engraved on it attached to the side of his collar. Regular Uniform~ Elm´s suit is slightly different from most Snow Pups. Since he has a much larger build than any dog, his suit is made from stretchier fabric in order to fit him as he still grows. His suit also doesn't have extra fuzz, because his coat is already cold resistant and the fuzz makes it hotter for him. His suit overall is light blue much like his collar, and has cuffs just at the sleeves. It contains pockets on both sides, and a gray zipper down the middle. The sides are also accented with darker blue lines, as well as some of the thread on his pack. His pack is larger due to it containing more tools than Everest. Formal/Date Wear~ Elm's date wear is simply a black bow tie, nothing to fancy. However, his formal wear is much more fancy, going into a full tuxedo. His black bow tie is replaced with a red one, as well as a nice red rose tucked into the pocket. The sleeves fold back and are pinned back with gold buttons. Sky Patrol Uniform~ Elm´s flight suit contains slightly different features and colors then his normal pup suit. His suit is still light blue, but is accompanied by gold accent colors. The sleeves are cuffed at the end, and connect with a golden line that waves its way back up to the pack, in which the pack is outlined with gold thread. The fabric used is more leathery, and stretches more than his normal suit. Instead of just having goggles with this suit, Elm acquires a helmet in which connects under his chin, and slides sort of a glass plate out over his eyes instead of goggles. The helmet itself is light weight, and light blue with gold stripes accenting the sides. On the front you will see a cloud facing backwards and from there, it is snowing down the back of the helmet. Unlike the other pups jet packs Elm´s runs solely on solar powered energy, he insisted on it, claiming it was more environment friendly. It also doesn't use fire to propel itself, due to his job being around ice and snow. Instead Elm´s jet is propelled on compressed air that is sucked in from the sides of his wings and run through a filter, were it heats slightly and is shot out the back. Much like how an octopus uses jet propulsion, that´s what Elm´s pack does. Like the other pups he attains an added tool, which is a cutter claw. Picture W.I.P. Spy Uniform~ In order to hide in the shadows, Elm´s suit turns pitch black like all the other pups. However, like the other pups as well his suit has bright neon light blue stripes, leading up from his cuffed sleeves around his pack, and in the sides of his helmet. Like stated before his sleeves are cuffed at the end, and his goggles are again replaced by a helmet that clips under his chin much like his Sky Uniform. However, this time Elm gains the choice of activating the glass plate that slides out with a bark. Instead of being used for eye protection the plate can identify things unable to be seen by the naked eye. Much like Chase´s collar, Elm´s collar as well has a hidden camera inside the pup tag that is able to record his surroundings. His added tool, is a zip line. Picture W.I.P. Safari Uniform ~ His suit is basically the same as his normal suit, although it is made for slightly warmer climates so Elm won't overheat. His suit is then covered in darker blue camo spots, blending him into the jungle theme. His goggles are gone once more replaced by a light blue, camo print safari hat. His added tool is binoculars that appear after he barks for them from his pup pack. Picture W.I.P. Sea Patrol Uniform~ Lifeguard Form- Elm's suit is light blue, with dark blue highlights once more like his normal suit. His newly added ball cap, which is light blue and is worn forwards with a dark blue bill, and his emblem on the front of it. Elm's also has a newly added buoy on the side of his pack which is orange. The body part of the suit is a snake like texture and light blue. Scuba Form- Elm's scuba form is light blue like his land form, with dark blue colors highlighting his front sleeves with a little bit covering his chest, and then it highlights his belt and the knees on his back sleeves. His helmet has his ears sticking out from the top and it has a gold streak running down it to the back. The jets appear from the sides using jet propulsion much like his Sky Uniform. Elm's added tool is a mini sub which is projected from his pack. Picture W.I.P. Pup Fu Outfit~ Unlike the other pups Elm's outfit is white with a blue headband. He also has blue stripes up his sleeves and Elm's belt color right now is currently yellow. Picture W.I.P. Mer-Pup Form~ Elm's tail is a light blue tail with white and lavender stripes accompanying it. The lavender stripes are shaped like a V as for the white stripes they outline the lavender making the colors pop. Picture W.I.P. Country Outfit~ Elm's cowboy hat is light brown and has a gold belt around it. His handkerchief is light blue with his emblem symbol. Picture W.I.P. Super Hero Outfit~ Elm's goggles look like Cyclops's from X-Men, except the light color in the middle is light blue and it shoots out ice lasers. His outfit part of suit is light blue, leathery fabric which keeps him warm in the coldest weather. Elm has paw cuffs on all four of his paws, that's emblem shots out ice. The cuffs are silver, and the emblem is dark blue lighting bolt. The outfit is completed with a dark blue cape and a cover up name. Picture W.I.P. Elm tends to show emotions a little more than most males, and it’s usually one at a time not multiple mixed together. When you first meet Elm he looks like a nervous wreck. Elm is paranoid of what people think of him and first impressions often acting perfect in order to be liked. He doesn’t realize it’s better to be yourself, and may try to change himself for someone he really likes, or looks up to. He suffers from serious anxiety, although it´s only stress induced, nearly to the point of having a panic attack during stressful situations, and rambling. Despite this he prefers to handle his own problems independently not wanting to drop his mess on others. He can´t stand the thought of others going through what he goes through from his own problems, or causing them problems through his own problems. This causes him to hide things from others not wanting to intrude on their lives. However, if help is offered he won’t think twice and accept it right away. He often puts on a fake demeanor of happiness in order to mask what he really feels and not to worry others. Often times saying yes to things he would rather not do, and always smiling. He has grown very good at this mask so many don´t suspect anything is wrong, only when he is alone does Elm drop his smile and become an empty mass of emotions. He hates when people worry for him, even his family. Elm believes in carrying your own weight and works hard towards his goals and dreams. Constantly pushing hard and having the determination to turn dreams into reality, although he doesn't hesitate to give up his dreams for someone else. He loves helping others with their problems no matter the form. He will do everything in his power to plant a smile on their face, better yet a chuckle. It makes him feel good to help others, often making up for the happiness he lacks. However, during emotional breakdowns Elm is better at giving emotional support rather than ideas to fix the actual problem. Elm is a pushover and can often be pushed around to get what others want. He is constantly afraid that if he stands up for himself someone will get hurt, so he finds it better to do what someone wants then not doing it. However, this often makes him a target to abusive people, in which they get what they want from his own misery. Although it can grow to the point in which Elm, if pushed to far he will retaliate, with teeth and claws if necessary. If it’s someone he cares about though being pushed around, he acts immediately standing up for them without a thought to his own safety. Despite all his flaws Elm is normally a very happy pup. He is happy to share his happiness with others, and help with their needs, but he never neglects himself and will take care of himself before he can help others, well knowing that there won´t be any happiness to share if you neglect yourself. Even with his fake smiles Elm can spread happiness. Elm is a kind soul and tries to see the best in others though once you shoot down his trust he will see you for who you really are. Even though Elm seems too trusting, he has a large wall in front of his heart due to it being broken countless times. Elm won’t trust easily and if you break his trust don’t even try to regain it. You lost your place to him, and he will forget who you are, but never what you did to him. Elm does have a temper, but keeps it in check. Controlling it more than it controls him. This often leads to him being more thoughtful and tries to see both sides of the argument. He is definitely considered wise for his age, as well as mature. Even with all these messes Elm will happily get dirty and loves to play games with anyone when he has the chance. He enjoys sports the most, but doesn’t mind a game of hide-and-seek every once in awhile. He is always up for a good time and will go all out or nothing at all. This is what makes him such a good father, always willing to change his schedule for those he loves, and compromising on games to play often letting others pick. Elm was born in the Western Creek Pack, along with his brother Saber and parents. His mother, Wren and father, Hawthorn. Elm played all day with his brother Saber and the duo always stuck their muzzles into mischief. Elm became very well know by every member of the Pack due to that he probably pulled all their tails at least once. Elm soon earned the nickname Double Trouble, earning Saber the name Slick Paws. The two could get away with almost anything and loved to sneak around. Elm and Saber were soon inseparable and never left each other's sides no matter the problem. The duo grew quickly and were soon being trained by their father how to hunt. Once they brought down their first buck the two became the best hunters in the Pack always ready to hunt for their family. During a hunt Elm got hurt by an elk and had to stay in the den for nearly a month. Saber stayed by his brothers side refusing to eat before Elm and watching over him at night. When Elm finally healed the brothers ran about causing mischief once more, especially Elm from being cooped up for so long. The second day Elm was healed the brothers brought down a bison and together had a feast to enjoy their time together. They lived life normally until Bluebird ... The brothers instantly fell for the beautiful she-wolf. The two found it as a friendly competition at first but then a rivalry grew between them and soon they wouldn't even acknowledge each other. Bluebird noticed this and made the two brothers hangout a whole day while she supervised. The day went wonderfully until a storm blew in, the trio decided to take shelter and wait for it to blow over. While they were looking for shelter a tree caught fire and almost crushed Elm but Bluebird pushed him out of the way, giving her life for him. The brothers grieved for days, affecting Elm in the most, believing it to be his fault. However, the experience opened their eyes to how much they truly needed each other. With their relationship restored the brothers went on living, enjoying life to the fullest, well at least Saber did. No matter how happy Elm was at any moment, guilt always haunted him washing that happiness away. He couldn't help feel like something was missing. Elm lay awake most nights thinking about Bluebird and how she risked herself for him. Finally Elm couldn't handle it anymore and decided to leave his birth place, and Bluebird's death place. When he told Saber, Saber was overjoyed saying that he would come with Elm like old times. Elm was terrified at the thought of his brother coming with him and all the unknown dangers that could hurt Saber. Elm was heartbroken when he tried to tell Saber he had to go alone, but Saber took it the wrong way saying that Elm was abandoning him, even after all they had been through, after Bluebird's sacrifice! Elm tried to explain, but Saber turned away telling him to leave and never come back, so that's what Elm did. Elm traveled for awhile before he came across Jake's Mountain and the Paw Patrol. Elm watched from the bushes as the pups challenged each other to snowboard competitions. Elm happily watched until he saw Terra. The Black Border Collie was laughing with Rocky as she grabbed a snowboard and started shooting down Jake's Mountain. Elm fell tail over paws as he tried to watch her go the entire way. Elm didn't realize he was leaning to far forward and he tripped tumbling down the Mountain becoming a giant snowball. Elm screamed as he was rolling faster and faster down the slope. Terra and Everest spotted him and raced to the rescue. Elm was embarrassed to have to be rescued and he couldn't even look at Terra without blushing. When Terra asked were he came from and what his name was, Elm lied saying he was a stray and his name was Elm. Everest offered to show Elm around and asked if he would like to stay on Jake's Mountain saying there was enough room for three. Elm accepted happily spending more time with the Paw Patrol and especially Terra. Elm started helping Everest with chores around the Mountain and soon helped with a couple missions. When their was an avalanche Elm helped the Paw Patrol clean up and Ryder asked him if he would like to be Everest's trainee. Elm was overjoyed and accepted immediately but then went into a deep depression caused by homesickness. Elm missed Saber more than anything but his closest friends helped him get through it and Elm was back to normal soon enough. Elm soon lived at the Lookout most the time but helped on any missions he could. When he found out Terra had feelings for Rocky Elm was heartbroken, but never truly losing all his feelings for the Border Collie he let her go without a fight, and stood by his friend every step of the way. Elm grew accustomed to his new way of life and loved every second of it. Despite his heart being shattered in half, he was still happy. After a year of being on the Paw Patrol Elm decided it was time for a family reunion, the homesickness growing to much. Elm tracked back the way he had come and after days of walking finally found his Pack. Elm was greeted by his Parents and informed that he now had a little sister and brother. Elm was astonished and nuzzled his Parents telling him how happy he was to be home. However, yet another sadness pierced his heart, yet more family that was growing up without him in their lives. Elm looked around for Saber and asked were he was when there was no sign of his brother. Elm's Parents said he was out on a hunt, but Elm could wait till Saber got back. When Saber arrived back from his hunt he was happily walking until his eyes landed on Elm. Saber dropped his rabbit and lunged at his brother snarling at him with pure hatred. Elm was surprised and couldn't un-pin himself from Saber's hold. Hawthorn managed to pull Saber off but Saber challenged Elm to a battle almost immediately, the winner stays and the loser leaves, forever. Elm heartbroken refused saying he would leave, but Saber´s hatred wouldn't die that easily. Saber made the first move but Elm dodged mostly although his ear was in Saber's mouth quickly, and before Elm new what happened it was missing a piece. Elm turned throwing Saber back and charging pinning him to a tree. Saber snarled biting Elm's nose. Elm shocked at his brother´s violence backed away and stood on the cliff to the edge of the gorge. Saber lunged forward full speed, but Elm dodged rolling away the, the move easily predictable. The fight would've lasted longer but Elm finished it in a way no one wanted it to end. Saber turned looking into Elm's eyes and for the first time since Elm arrived there was fear and love shining deep in them, before Saber plummeted down into the gorge. Elm screamed and ran over, if his Parents weren't their Elm would've jumped off the gorge after Saber. Elm broke down he burst into tears. It was his fault again! First his dear Bluebird and then his own brother! Elm turned to his parents as his younger siblings were poking their little heads out of the den. Elm backed away from them tears streaming down his cheeks. They couldn't be near him! None of his family could, he would only hurt them more! Elm made his decision there and then, he would never lay foot in Western Creek Pack again nor Adventure Bay. He couldn't, because everyone he loved always left him alone, or died because of him. Elm stayed in a cave for another year by himself when his pup tag rang. Elm almost answered but then ignored the call fear filling his heart for if he did that they would convince him to come back. Little did Elm know that the Paw Patrol tracked his collars location to his exact location. Everest greeted her apprentice with open paws as Elm broke down again in front of them. He came back with them, were he belonged. Home. Elm fears to have a crush thinking his heart would break once more,but he opens up and meets his younger siblings again. He spoils them and loves them dearly and teaches them how to hunt. Elm loves showing the pups all the things he and Saber did has pups. Elm's Pack forgives him and he loves going for visits all the time despite his heart still having cracks. Later on down the rode Elm starts to gain feelings for Socket but bundles them up afraid to tell her, he couldn't bear knowing that she would leave. However, as much as he begged the affection to leave, it refused. He finally confessed every one of his feelings to Socket. To Elm´s surprise though, he wasn't rejected. Maybe he could love again... After about a year of dating Elm asked Socket to marry him and she said yes. Soon four bundles of joy made Elm's life even better. Hielo the first pup, Ferris the second, Peak the third, and finally little Petra. Elm loves them so much and would do anything for them no matter the cost to himself. His pups will always be loved and never face anything evil in this world while Elm still lives. A few days later after the pups are born Elm gets a surprise visitor. Saber, his brother, was alive! Elm rushed to his brother hugging him while tears stream down from his eyes. Elm asked Saber how he survived the fall and how he found him and Saber never really answered the real question, but replied "I thought of you all the time Elm. You kept me going." Elm welcomes Saber to his home,and the brothers gain back the bound that was lost so many years ago. Saber becomes the pups favorite Uncle and Saber even starts a life in Adventure Bay. Pup Pack Tools~ * Torch Kit * Snow Shovel * Salt Dispenser * De-Icer Liquid * Ice Pick * Heat Vision Goggles * Fan (Blows warm air) * Thermos * Snow Shoes Catchphrases~ * "If you're on thin ice,you don't have to call me twice!" * "If it involves deep snow I'm ready to go!" * "Let’s fight frost!” * "When the weathers cold, I will be bold!" Allergies-''' Elm has an allergy to mint. This is discovered in Pups and the Mintastrophe 'Voice Actors-' Young Voice- Jeremy Suarez (Koda from Brother Bear.) Teenage Voice- Joaquin Phoenix (Kenai from Brother Bear.) Adult Voice- D. B. Sweeney (Stika from Brother Bear.) 'Family-' * Father~ Hawthorn * Mother~ Wren * Brother~ Saber * Younger Brother~ Nightmare * Younger Sister~ Willow * Mate~ Socket * Son~ Hielo * Son~ Ferris * Son~ Peak * Daughter~ Petra * Brother-in-Law~ September * Sister-in-Law~ Shauna * Uncle~ Peregrine * Uncle~ Shocker * Uncle~ Rock * Aunt~ Beatrice * Aunt~ Sunnie * Aunt~ Auggie * Aunt~ Thelma * Grandma~ Deer (Deceased) * Grandpa~ Bull (Deceased) * Cousin~ Cloud * Cousin~ Sunflower * Cousin~ T-Bone * Cousin~ Moss * Cousin~ Coop * Cousin~ Nymph * Cousin~ Gelert '''Hobbies~ * Fetch * Snowboarding * Skateboarding * Soccer * Basketball * Racing * Slip-in-Slides * Building Snowman * Cooking * Swimming * Hiking * Climbing * Going on Missions Elm's snowmobile is the same color as his normal suit, with darker blue highlights. Elm's snowmobile is also equipped with multiple buttons, forms, and gadgets. The snowmobile has a shovel located on the front,while the mixture of colors meets in the middle of the machine where Elm sits in a leather seat. The backside however has a small claw/crane arm located on the back which comes out with a bark or push of a button. Just behind the crane as well is a small sized compartment for his sled. Road Form-''' It still looks like his normal snowmobile, except the back tire sets turn into a more durable rubber for the changing road conditions. 'Jungle Form-' Again it's his normal snowmobile but has dark blue camo print added to the paint job. A black railing surrounds the back end where the claw/crane arm is located, and the snowmobile fashions up a trunk where the normal sled is usually located, but is replaced with Jungle Equipment. 'Spy Form-' Turning into a motorcycle, the snowmobile changes quite a lot. None of the tools change just the form of the vehicle. Elm's vehicle loses its two colorful accent colors and turns a dark black color with a slight glowing blue, while the normal light blue base color also darkens. His motorcycle has a black good that comes up over his head while driving allowing him into sneak mode. Elm's vehicle has a stealth form like the color changing abilities of a chameleon and it can disappear in its surroundings, allowing Elm to sneak around easier then the other Pups. 'Sea Form-' A glass plate forms over Elm's vehicle pushing water out making a sphere shaped shield while Elm is in the drivers seat. The normal backside tires still rotate, but gives out oxygen which causes the snowmobile to be able to steer in the water. A fin like a fish tails is on the back and it propels the snowmobile forward. The vehicle has a suction mode where it's basically an ocean rover able to drive on the bottom and the front shovel separates to the sides making wing shaped figures that come together when the shovel is activated. 'Buttons-' * 'The two grey buttons with paw prints-'''Located right below the Screen. It allows Elm to turn right, left, and move forward and/or backward. * * '''Black-'''Located below the Purple buttons. Turns on his radio, and if you hold it honks the horn. * * '''Red, Green, and Blue-' Located on the left side of the Screen, shaped in a triangle. The Red button turns his car into road and snow form. The Blue button activates his claw/crane in the back for carrying debris. The Green button activates his shovel in the front for moving snow out of the way. Both Green and Blue are also bark activated. * * 'The Screen and Keypad-' Located in the middle it lets him call Ryder and other Pups. * * 'Two Purple buttons-'''Located on the right side of the Screen, the first one accelerates and the second turns on the lights. Friends Elm is close to Terra from the GO Patrol and loves hanging out with the perky border collie. The two are very competitive and challenge each other to Pup Pup Boogie competitions and other sports. When Elm is feeling down Terra can usually always cheer him up and they tease each other a lot. They have each other's backs and always have some sort of competition going. On the Paw Patrol, Elm is closest to Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma. Elm enjoys talking with Chase and Marshall and usually hangs out with them at the Lookout. Elm loves playing any game with Zuma, and enjoys the pups can do attitude. He also enjoys everything about Rocky and they like to chill together. Elm always challenges Chase to races and begs Marshall to make water slides so they can see who does the best tricks going down. The closest girl on the team by far is Everest. Everest helps train Elm and the two work together excellent and always get the job done. They both are serious on missions but once that's over Elm loves hanging with his mentor. Most say that they are so close because Everest trained Elm,others say it's like Yin and Yang. What ever it is they balance each other out perfectly and Elm has a deep respect for his Mentor. Elm loves hanging out with Socket. Elm would do anything for her and helps her whenever she needs help or is sad. Elm feels like Socket is a very important part of his life and will never ever put her in harms way or hurt her. They are competitive against each other and are always partners in surfing. Elm and Socket are definitely balanced and an amazing pair. Elm is close to the members of the GO Patrol and sees them like a second pack. Emily Rose is like a little sister to him, even though they don't see eye to eye most the time. Elm has many more friends and loves to socialize and make more. Enemies Elm hates Jailbird 012. Elm hates the German Shepard and he thinks of him as vermin. The two can't stand each other and if they see each other a fight usually breaks out. When the two first met Jailbird started the fight but Elm ended it and Jailbird swore he'd be back. Both boys finally reach a truce and start to talk instead of fight. When they see each other they just nod exchange a few words and leave. Rigbi is another one of Elm's enemies. The mix breed first met Elm when he was still on the streets. Rigbi offers to help Elm out and Elm soon thought they where close friends. They did everything together on the streets,until one day Rigbi lead Elm into an alley saying there was food there,but the only thing waiting was three angry Alley Pack dogs. Elm was ready to fight thinking Rigbi would join him but Rigbi helped the other dogs circle Elm and close him in. Rigbi explained how he had been with the Pack all along and that he didn't care about Elm. Elm was heartbroken but escaped the three vicious dogs and went head on to Rigbi. Elm tackled his former ally to the ground and ripped his ear apart. Elm then ran full speed away and heard Rigbi howling in pain has the other dogs took their angry out on Rigbi. Elm has other enemies but they are only minor so Elm isn't worried about them. Elm only prays that his brother doesn't think of him as an enemy. Fears Elm has a fear of thunderstorms. Considering his past this doesn't seem so crazy. Every time there is a thunderstorm Elm stays inside and refuses to step a paw outdoors. When Elm heard about what happened to his Uncle Shocker that also helped increase his fear. Elm is also terrified of the ever so scary ... coffee! When Elm was still wandering the streets before he came across Adventure Bay, he was scavenging for food behind a breakfast bar called "Coffee, Cakes, and More!" When he knocked down a trash can, a worker heard and came to investigate. When they saw Elm they screamed and poured the pot of coffee all over him. Elm was burned and has been terrified by the drink since. Elm is also scared of heights. He loves climbing and hiking but Elm can't stand being in the air. This fear is short lived though and Elm quickly gets over it. Stories/Song Articles '''Stories by Me-' * Pups and the Mintastrophe (Not written yet) * When Duty Calls * Luckiest Pup in the World 'Collaborations-' * Pups and the Secret Bully * Pups and the Surfing Disaster 'Stories by Others-' * The Mechanic Pup * Pups and the Rainy Day Rescue * Socket and Elm: a new journey * Pup Tales of the World *The Story of Redhill 'Songs-' *None 'Creepypasta’s-' *None '''Other Teams~ Elm is associated with other teams, and also a member to other teams. Elm is not a member of the The Adventure Bay Pharmacy although he talks to Shasta and often lends a paw to Emily Rose. Elm is close friends with Jaguar from the Jungle Patrol and stays in touch with the team. Considering Elm works with the GO Patrol, he knows all the members and enjoys hanging out with them. 'Nicknames-' * Jailbird 012 calls Elm "Tree" No matter the concept Jailbird has never once called Elm by his real name. * Sunflower and Cloud both call Elm "The Big Bad Wolf" to tease him, and to get his attention. * Terra calls Elm "Elmsy" which he absolutely hates, giving Terra a bigger reason to call him that. * Saber calls him "Lil Bro" and "Big Ears". * Elm's Mother calls him "Honey Bunch" or "Sweety" which embarrasses Elm in public. * Elm's Father calls him "Sport". * Elm's Aunts and Uncles call him "Mischief Maker". * Elm's younger siblings call him "Bro Bro" and sometimes Willow calls him "Peachy". 'Crush-' Elm has a crush on Socket. Elm immediately fell for the Patterdale´s smile when her first met her that fateful night she helped the Paw Patrol. After getting to know her, Elm fell deeper in love with her personality and the way she was able to be happy even if her heart was broken. He admired her from afar, always happy to chat, but always more scared to get to close. Then he couldn't keep himself away any longer, he confessed his feelings. Now he loves Socket more than his own life and would give her the world if she asked it of him. 'Facts-' * Elm has a hard time believing in the supernatural and magical elements. He didn’t even believe in the holiday spirits such as Santa, or the Easter Bunny until he met both in real life. That’s why he is always doubtful about ghosts, magic, good luck, misfortune, etc. He didn’t even think a thing of the Merpup legend until he turned into one much like Chase. * Elm was born with blue eyes, but they turned golden brown as he got older. * Elm was created on June 29. * Despite Erin being less developed then Elm, Elm is my second OC I ever created. * Elm’s personality is slightly based off my friend Emily’s. * Elm is aware how Socket doesn't enjoy how he hides his emotions,but he doesn't want to worry her. 'Likes-' This is a short list of some things Elm likes. * Elm surprisingly doesn't mind cats. (Except his evil Kitten Kastrophe Crew clone.) * Elm enjoys to read and writes short stories sometimes. * Elm loves playing with his siblings and friends. * Elm paints as a hobby. * Elm finds horses fascinating and likes to see them. * Elm loves jumping into leaf piles. * Elm likes blankets *like a lot!* * One word CUPCAKES! * Elm likes Pup Pup Boogie and usually never misses the moves. * Arts and Crafts. 'Dislikes-' This is a short list of some things Elm dislikes. * Cheaters. * Bullies. * Being buried in sand. * Stuff in his ears. * Litter. * Dirty Floors. * Cages or containers (Other things in the Cage category). * Hunters/Poachers. * He doesn't seem to like curtains that much. * Hogs. (The hogs I mean are ball hogs,food hogs,etc.) Elm Aviivix.png|Amazing drawing from Aviivix! I love it so much! Elm by MacBarrPup.png|AT with Mac. Elm is adorable, Thank you! ImageElm.jpg|Cute screen shot of Elm by my Sis. Elm.jpeg|Just a quick sketch I did of Elm. I used Recolor the app to color him in. Cowboy!.jpeg|Horrible Screenshot edit! XD Elm is ready for a hoedown. Tag!.jpeg|Elm and Candyce playing! I really like how Candyce turned out! Smells?.jpeg|"Smells like Peeps!" Elm's b-day.png|Elm's first Birthday with the Paw Patrol! Thanks Dove for my BDay gift! IMG 1743.jpg|Elm celebrating Socket's Pup-Day! Chase isn't amused.|link=Elm 1521368476597787600891.jpg|By the amazing Dove!!! I love all of these pictures so much! 15213683314191792203505.jpg|By the amazing Dove!!! All scenarios from the story Luckiest Pup in the World. 1521368195319700748202.jpg|Another reason Maizy can never have coffee! TYSM for all of these Sis! 48CFE5FF-3DC9-43F0-A2B9-CB6CAD34BD51.jpeg|Just a normal Easter!!! By Meh ElmVisitsMiamiBeach.jpg|Awesome AT with JD. I love it! :3 ElmATbyMira.jpg|Gift from Nastia! I love this to the moon and back! 810274DB-04DD-4A04-9649-3C40CB09906B.png|AR from Wish. I love him so much! TYSM! 038309EF-B084-41B9-BD45-C83E871C12EE.jpeg|Happy Fourth!!! 81B22696-4BE5-4C94-BED3-337655788D2D.jpeg|Elm getting his butt kicked by Maizy at horseshoes. Maziy knows she is boss XD (I’m to lazy to do digital!) 5B13D2AF-1BA3-4D2A-BBDF-84DF67CF0499.jpeg|Elm isn’t not happy his fries were eaten. Stinger look what you did! A horrible sketch by me that will never be colored XD 639F21C2-8298-4DD3-9B24-3DB1659CE8C1.png|Amazing present from Dove for my B-Day!!! Made by a talented person in DA, Sardonic-Foxie CharacterSwap.png|Best picture ever made. ITS TO PURE FOR THIS WORLD AND MY HEART IS IN LOVE! My boy, is Dipper, mommas so proud! By Colfea CupcakeTIME.png|One word ... Cupcakes! By Colfea 399FB1D7-9064-4D8B-9E56-BF46A494DFDD.png|By me! Elm snagging s smooch! It’s not even mistletoe but screw logic it’s Christmas! XmasElm.png|Elm is so pumped for the holidays! By my sis! (Colfea) Setting Sun.png|By Colfea FlowerPower.png Valentinesmashup.png|By Colfea Huggles.png|By Colfea ElmobyNorthNekomi.png|Commissoned by Colfea, drawn by North Nekomi SummerSun.png|By Colfea Amino7.png Fireworks.jpg commishelmm.jpeg|Bday prezzie from Colfea, drawn by Jolluxsuren on Coin COmmissions amino! commelm.png|Bday commish from Colfea, drawn by Cappuccinomom on Coin Commission Amino! comm.jpeg|Commed by Colfea, drawn by Littlepteranodon on Coin COmmission AMino! elmocommish.jpg|Commed by COlfea, drawn by Space Pirate on CC Amino! commishieelm.jpg|Bday comm from COlfea, drawn by Sniker on CC AMino! commishelmo.jpg|Bday comm by COlfea, drawn by Sad-Goblin-Time on CC AMino! Amino4.png|AU Amino8.png|AU Amino2.png|AUU Category:Fanon Characters Category:Character Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Male Character Category:Elm Category:Saber Category:Wolves Category:Character Article Category:Fanon Article Category:Aggressive Characters Article Category:Males Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Snow pups Category:Trainee Category:CrazyNeonWolfx Characters Category:1st gen Category:Candyce Category:Brother Category:Wolf Packs Category:Estrellaverse Category:Mayverse